choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Standoff
The End is the final chapter of Bloodbound, Book 2. It is the final showdown with Gaius Augustine trying to continue his extermination of mankind and leaves readers with what will happen next. Prelude Your Character, Kamilah Sayeed, Adrian Raines, Lily Spencer, and Jax Matsuo arrive at the warfare New York. Nikhil Banderjee uses the Fangbook to contact the group and give them coordinates of where to meet. Adrian Raines decides to go to Raines Corporation to destroy any works he has done. Your Character can choose to accompany him where Adrian vows that he will stop Gaius. Just as Your Character and the group are about to go meet Nikhil, the group is attacked by Ferals sent by Gaius. Nikhil arrives and manages to help dispatch them with a garbage truck. He states that everyone was able to evacuate but after Kamilah and Lily left, Priya Lacroix has been leading the raids. A third of Clan Matsuo lost their lives and Gaius is still trying to recruit people for his cause but those refuse are executed. Battle to come! Some of the good guys became the bad guys and some guys are still good? Priya Lacroix discovers the hideout where vampires that are not loyal to Gaius are hiding. She takes them all by surprise but Your Character is able to help Kamilah defeat Priya (premium choice) and save various vampires. The battle at first looks like it was won but at a cost of various vampires who were still loyal to Kamilah, Adrian, Your Character, Lily, and Jax. Kamilah states that they were the true heroes and they will not be forgotten for their sacrifices. Gaius sends the group another video holding Clan Matsuo hostage and tells them if they do not surrender themselves, Clan Matsuo will be executed. Jax gets angry and worried about his clan and decides to go confront Gaius but Kamilah and Adrian dissuade him as they know that is what Gaius wants and reminds him that when he was a Council member and his Clan knew what they were getting into when Jax joined the Council. Jax then angrily agrees. Your Character and Kamilah, Adrian, Lily, or Jax share one final moment together with a final stand. Epilogue or Cliffhanger? Your Character goes with Adrian, Jax, and Lily to where Gaius is holding the hostages. Your Character orders Gaius to release the hostages and even bluff threatens him. Gaius releases the hostages but ignores your bluff. As soon as Clan Matsuo is left to safety, the battle begins. Kamilah tries to stab Gaius in the back but he catches her in the act. Adrian, Jax, and Lily go and try to attack Gaius with Lily using the Order of Dawn's crossbow, Adrian with his fists, and Jax with his sword but Gaius deflects each attack with ease and even takes Jax's sword. Your Character realises that Gaius is too strong but the fact that she isn't a vampire makes her the group's last hope. Your Character picks up the Tree of Eternal Life's stake and runs to Gaius with intent of killing him but he uses Jax's sword to stab you in the chest and laments your failure. But Your Character, still wounded, tells him that she doesn't try, she does succeed! Your Character is able to use the stake and finish Gaius off. Gaius then turns into a new Tree of Eternal Life once he is stabbed, leaving the group stunned. Your Character dying tells Kamilah, Adrian, Jax, or Lily that she didn't want to leave them but Your Character sadly succumbs to her wounds. When we hit our lowest points, we are open to the WORST changes... Your Character suddenly awakens but it is dark and cold. Your Character suddenly panics and soon discovers to her shock that she is transformed into a vampire. Later in Greece, a fisherman finds Rheya disorientated and soon states that everything will fall before finishing the fisherman by draining all of his blood. Category:Events Category:Events in Bloodbound Category:Battles